


Jane Porter: The Revelations Of Despair

by Carliro



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Tarzan (1999), Tarzan - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Heartbreaking, Interspecies Relationship(s), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Porter returns home from successful politics, but finds a horrible sight. Will this affect her relationship to others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Porter: The Revelations Of Despair

Jane, the jungle clad leather Victorian girl, returned to her home in the forest canopy. Her life was great, she had many adventures in the equatorial rainforest and her marriage was good. She went to do diplomatic business with the pterosaur people that Tarzan and her found in the Lost World, there was much to be done and politics were complicated. However, she was very smart because of her lust for power through knowledge, and so she became an accomplished politician, her rhetoric skills well known and celebrated across the wilderness.

"Honey I'm home!" she said as she grasped the lianas like dandelion phalluses of mediocrity. She was very tired and wanted to relax on the couch, so her pussy was wet with excitation.

As she opened the door, however, she was greeeted with a most horrible shocking visage: Tarzan, her beloved husband of ages, was having SEX with a porcupine! Yes, Tarzan was anally sodomising an odious rodent full of quills, his hands perforated by the horrid spikes as he thrusted his immense balut-shaped penis into the bloody depths. Jane was betrayed, her dearest lover have not commited to their most desireful bond, that of partners that which convict to each other's butts. Instead he cheated her innermost pleasantries of adorations, and in this he could not in fact be forgiven.

"PORCUPINE CHEATING ON ME WITH TARZAN!!!!!!????? HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!"

"Yes I am, Jane" said Tarzan pettily, licking his pestilent tumorous lips with his black rotten saliva, "Your uterus got too broad for my petite desires, so now I turn to the rodent kingdom! But you can still redeem yourself, take off your clothes Jane and let me fuck you in the ASSSSSSSSS!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fat chance you betraying weirdo!" and Jane grabbed her high heels and sharpened them with a knife, she was going to honour kill the disgraceful former Tarzan divorcee husband.

Jane then threw the high-heel like a boomerang, but Trazan ducked and she missed, and the high-heel came flying right back and hit her in the pussy, ripping off her labia and perforating all the way to her pelvis.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA how you fucks yourself Jane" laughed the evil Tarzan evilly, "but I can still have use for you. Once I cum I will fuck your corpse EYEBALLS!"

And to make the matters more the bad Tarzan ejected his cock from the rodent lust cavern. It was completely covered by belgian chocolate porcupine shit, which he rubbed a finger on and liked and ate with much pleasure. But even without it the dick was deformed and looked like a horrible wet mushroom, full of abscesses and ejaculating an aged roadkill perfume, and then it began convulsing! He ejaculated putrid green semen ropes with fetid commodity condescension, they landed all over Jane's clothes and set them on fire, immolating her flesh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR HATEFUL TREPIDATIONS!!!!!!!!!" said Jane as her skin was roasted like chicken, brown and crunchy as much preffered in that part of the world.

Some of it peeled off with the heat, revealing black boiling bloody muscle like a tar pit in a californian summer camp. Some of the skin crusts flew off with the hot air, floating in the air merrily like snowflakes of elegant synchronocity. Tarzan grabbed a few and cleaned with his dick them, infusing them with an evil essence of darkness and hatred. He then force fed them to the rape porcupine, and suddenly it began to convulse like it was having seizures. Suddenly, it flesh began to rupture in a bloody shower of cancerous gore, spreading bile and flesh chunks all over the room. The spine was completely projected, darting off from the room into the wall, right in the picture of Tarzan and Jane, hitting face's face. Soon, all of the flesh began to fall apart, becoming a bloody mesh that fell onto the ground, melting into a black taint. The porcupine was dead for good, its soul burning forever in hell for its misendevearous behaviour.

"You see, my pretty" mocked Trazan hatefully with his snake tongue, "when pleasure is so offered the toys are no longer needed. And you shall be next!"

"Fuck you Tarzan, I will win and you will.....................................................................................................................................................................................DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, out of th window came in Terk! She was walking around from tree to tree when she heard the evil commotion, and could not help but feel a strong injustice in her simian heart of ardous work and meritocratic tomfoolery. An outrage burned inside against her false brother the Tarzan, and now she had to kill him for betraying his love and her crush Jane.

"TARZAN YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE SCARED LAW OF FEALTY TO ONE'S OWN INDIGNATORY FEELINGS THAT PULVERISE THE DOUBTS THAT FESTER IN EVERY SECOND OF ONE'S DEMENTIA YOU WILL HAVE FOR YOUR SINS YOU HAVE die" said Terk righteously and goodly.

"My ehroine!" moaned Jane happily, putting her hands on the side of her head as if she was going to sleep because of the jubilation of the endometrium of a saviour so granted. She was so happy that her nipples pinched and became rock hard.

"Grrrrrrr You shall die sistah!" roared Tarzan meanly and badly, he wanted to kill Terk very much and fuck her corpse full of maggots and ostrich dung.

And so Tarzan summoned the black mana of the swamps of Congo in order to use his necromantic magic. The tree house began to shake and there was an earthquake everywhere, and the ground burst. From it came Tantor, who was now a zombie. Tantor made the istake of crossing Tarzan in his bad day, so as punishment the bad man shoved a thousand daggers up his urethra and carved out his penis. Tantor was a bit a upset but not really because he would never use it anyway, so Tarzan got MAD and fed him sodium hydroxide to his anus. Tantor moaned with much pleasure, and Tarzan got furious, so he cut him in pieces. Tantor still liked, however, so Tarzan did a spell that turned him outside out and reassembled him with a spell. Now Tantor was an undead abomination made of dog testicles connected by tendons extracted from baby gorillas and little girls stolen from human trafficking centers.

"Kill me!" moaned Tantor in pure pleasure and pleasantry sensation with a slutty voice.

"HAW HAW HAW Jane and Terk you cannot win now!" said Tarzan hatefully and poorly, rubbing his hands on the slick bloody semen on Tantor's flesh.

Terk then looks at Jane and jumps next to her. Tantor, her former friend of ages is now long gone, burried underneath that husk of twisted unlife. She only has one person left....... of person she cares for........ and she kisses! Her thick lips touched Jane's with much passion and amore sensations. They were completely full of leeches that extended down like teeth, while Jane's were completely perforated by hive-minded arachnids that dug all the way to her cranium. Both mixed with much pleasure as they collided like India against Asia to form the Himalayas of temptation.

"Oh Jane, I lover u!" said Terk like a giraffe of soulful consternations.

"Oh Terk, I do NOT love you!" said Jane sadly.

Terk got sad, and vagina began to cry acid tears of blood.

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Not even my ex-wife wants you sistah!" cackled Tarzan madly. He cut off his own dick and ate which much pleasure, fingering the bloody cancer hole that he formed like an evil man-vagina.

And so he raised his sword, preparing to decapitate Jane and Terk.

"Prepare to dies!" said Tarzan the bad ape man badly like the castration of a bull of symphonic excellence.

And so he walked to Jane, his so called former love, who he only wanted because of the immaturity sense of unaccomplishment inside his heart of maschismo and faux-elevatory motions that which dictate our fears and inedequacies. He prepared to strike, but at the last moment Jane used her exceptional depth of perception to invision all the weak spots in his arm and torso. Without watsing any memento she struck at the speed of light, blocking every chi point with her ninja fist like an asian master of wonders in a Shaolin temple. Her buckteeth grew huge and her eyes slinted as she did.

"You sharr NEVAH win!" said Jane asianly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU MACAU BITCH OF EMANCIPATION YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Tarzan like a mutilated baby vagina where secrets are made.

"Now Terk!" shouted Jane with much japanese honour in her pericardium of hatred.

Tarzan chi points were b locked, so he was having a spasmic seizure and his bowels showered the air with rotten yellow shit that fell on Terk with much pleasure, matting her fur in thick crusts. A lot got into her eyes and they become corrupted with BLACKNESS.

"No Terk don't do it!" said Jane as Terk got corrupted by the darkness of one's own temptation.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KILL HER SISTAH!" sid Tarzan like a sodomised koala of ages.

But Terk resisted, her love for the filthy yellow clothes clad woman was too strong, and she SNAPED. She grabbed a spoon and shove it in Tarzan's neck like a jelly of dementia, and began to eat. Her false brother of adoptive condolences screamed, bot his trachea was pulled out like a soup cartilage of fine pork. Trazan could not breathe no more, so that was the Jane sacred chance. She gathered all the mana from the plains, forests and swamps and put it in her hands with a massive energy blast.

"Tarzan, now you pay for your SINS! KAMEHAMEHA!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SAID tARZAN BUT IT WAS TOO LATTE.

The evil floronic man the Tarzan was instantly vaporised by the ultra light heat of the kamehameha, and he ceased to exist anymore. Now demons raped him in hell, putting their luxurious adamantium cocks in his nostrils and eardrums until the universe reached terminal heat death, boys and girls. Jane, the righteous woman who was so vilely cheated, was finally avenged at at pieace.

"AAAAAHHHHH JANE YOUR LIGHT POWER GAVE CANCER TO MY PUSSY!!!!!" screamed Terk because the UV radiation entered her vagina. Now it was a rotten wasteland of tumours, quickly consuming her primate gorilla flesh!

"Tantor, you must sacrifice your unlife essence to save Terk!" appealed Jane to the mutant elephant zombie with eyes of much canine indolence.

"No! HAW HAW HAW!" laughed Tantor like a japanese executive whose anus was being stretched by the claw machines of desire.

"WHAT!? I thought you wanted to DEAD!?" she asked curiously?

"I did, but now that you two inhuman bitches are gone I want to live again! You never did anything for me, you never listened to my problems, you always made fun of me for being a scaredy Tantor, and you never SUCKED MY COCK! I'm sick of you, so you must die!"

"Fuck you Tantor, YOU'RE the one who goes DIE!" screeched Jane like a harpy of proscrastination.

She did another spell, and the Tantor life energy was extracted from him and put in Terk's pussy. The evil elephant zombie man screamed, but slowly his testicle flesh fell off with massive necrosis and ejaculated rotten purple semen, a cautionary example of the evil inside men's hearts.... and dicks. All the baby gorilla tendons snapped, releasing the tormented souls raped by demons until that point to heaven where they'd be raped by meticulous Ophanim cocks of light. Finally, with a last cursed breath, Tantor the evil elephant began to crumble down and fall.

"I curse you Jane and Terk, your milk will be rotten and diseased, and everyone you feed it to will DIE! That is my curse!" Tantor said, and finally, he died and his soul dissipated to nothing because he was a zombie.

Now Jane's and Terk's titties were full of black shit milk, but they were healthy otherwise, and that's what mattered.

"Yay, you cured my pussy!" said Terk, embracing Jane wonderously like a passion of one's thoughts.

Then, JANE KISSSED TERK!

"I thought you didn't like me that way?" asked the gorilla confusedly.

"Now I do. I learned from Tarzan and Tantor that all men are hateful and only think about sex, so now I converted to lesbian."

Terk got very happy and the two kissed passionately once again, frenching eahc other's eardrums with much love and trepidation. Then they walked hand in hand to the sunset. TRhe journey would hard and tenuous, but Jane smiled. The world would be at peace for once and for all.

Amen


End file.
